


The Storm

by BrightEyesDarkHeart



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesDarkHeart/pseuds/BrightEyesDarkHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the scenario/imagine fics. So that's what these are. I won't be referring to them as "imagines" out of respect for the author(s) who started that set of fics, but you get the point. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I love the scenario/imagine fics. So that's what these are. I won't be referring to them as "imagines" out of respect for the author(s) who started that set of fics, but you get the point. Enjoy!

You walked quickly to the couch, wrapping your favorite blanket around you tighter.  
"Really? You turned the lights off too." You protested as you took a seat next to Jared.   
"You wanted a movie night and you told me I could pick." He replied with a smile.  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you pick a scary ass movie on the stormiest night of the week."  
"Shh." He shushed you pulling you close to him as the movie began.   
After being with Jared for the past three years, you knew that he had a love for all things spooky.  
You didn't mind so long as he was there.   
As the ghost on screen began to creep down the hall toward the unsuspecting babysitter, a flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder startled you.   
"It's ok baby" he whispered. "I'm right here"  
He kissed the top of your head and returned his gaze to the television as the wind outside began to pick up.   
The rain was being flung sideways against the glass of the windows as if someone were spraying them with a garden hose.   
You watched outside as the limbs of the trees began to bend as they were beaten by the wind and the storm.   
"Jared..." You said quietly as you focused your attention to the glass paneled door that led out to the patio and pool. "It's getting really bad out"  
You stood slowly and walked toward the doors as Jared followed behind.   
"Shit." He mumbled "Come back this away"   
He pulled you by the hand and toward him as an almighty crash was heard behind you.   
You shrieked as Jared grabbed you tightly.   
"What the hell was that?!" You asked turning around to see a fallen limb that had crashed in to the door you were standing at.   
Shards of glass where the panes had been knocked out littered the floor.   
"Don't move baby." He commanded as he stepped lightly around the glass.   
Jared grabbed his phone from his pocket.   
"Hey Shan. I'm gonna need your help"  
Jared picked you up and carried you back to the couch and waited for his brother to arrive.   
"You ok?"  
You nodded. Still a little shaken but ok.   
He smiled at you sweetly and gave you a soft kiss.   
"I'll let you pick the movie next time."


End file.
